Regret
by BaeKyuSoo
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Taehyung, karena masa lalunya jadi membenci Sooyoung, hoobae yang barpenampilan culun. Sooyoung, demi Taehyung, sunbaenya, rela mengorbankan dirinya dan menyelamatkan Taehyung dari kecelakaan yang mengakibatkannya harus terbaring di rumah sakit. Baca aja dulu #Taehyung #Joy #TaeJoy #BTS #RedVelvet


**Tittle : Regret**

 **Author : BaeKyuSoo**

 **Art Poster : BaeKyuSoo**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung(BTS), Park Sooyoung/Joy(Red Velvet)**

 **Other Cast : Park Jimin(BTS)**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : SM Entertainment, BigHit Entertainment**

 **—–**

 _Just Two POV, Taehyung POV & Jimin POV_

.

.

.

 **-Regret-**

 **~Taehyung POV~**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri koridor kampus. Setiap kakiku melangkah selalu ada saja yang menyapaku dan hanya kubalas dengan senyuman. Itu sudah cukup bukan? Aku tidak ingin repot-repot mengeluarkan suaraku pada orang banyak hanya untuk berkata 'hai'. Apa kalian pikir aku sombong? Jangan berpikir seperti itu dulu oke. Coba saja kalian pikir, kalian membalas sapaan mereka yang bahkan kalian tidak tau namanya? Oke mungkin tidak semua aku tidak tau namanya tapi, hey ini hanya sekedar sapaan saja tidak terlalu penting.

Lebih baik aku memperkenalkan diriku dulu pada kalian. Aku Kim Taehyung, aku cukup atau bahkan aku sangat populer di sekolahku. Aku berada di tingkat akhir dan ya tahun ini aku akan segera melepas seragamku dan tentunya setelah aku lulus. "Yak! Taehyung!" kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

Ternyata itu Jimin, Park Jimin sahabatku. Aku dan dia sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Dari kecil hingga sekarang aku selalu satu sekolah dengannya, tidak heran jika ada yang mengatakan kami seperti anak kembar yang di mana ada aku, di sana pasti ada seorang Park Jimin. Cukup aneh bukan? Ya tapi seperti itulah kami. "Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya setelah dia berdiri di sebelahku.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" ucapnya padaku.

"Kau pikir kau siapa harus kutunggui? Biasanya juga kau yang meninggalkanku"

"Dasar idiot, sudah kubilang kalau aku pulang bersamamu hari ini. Apa kau tuli?" keluhnya.

Dasar Park Jimin sialan, dia ingin pulang bersamaku tapi dia mengataiku seperti ini. "Park Pendek kalau kau mengataiku sekali lagi, pulanglah dengan berjalan kaki. Aku tidak peduli kalau kakimu itu harus patah" ucapku yang mampu membuatnya berhenti mengataiku.

"Yak, apa kau tega pada kembaranmu yang tampan ini?" cih percaya diri sekali dia mengatakan dirinya tampan dan lagi apa katanya, kembaran?

Dasar teman gila, dia sudah mulai seperti yang lain mengatakan dirinya kembaranku. "Aku tidak ingin memiliki kembaran pendek sepertimu" ok, ucapanku memang terdengar jahat tapi memang terkadang seperti inilah aku jika bersama Jimin.

"Sudahlah, ayo jalan. Aku ingin cepat sampai rumah" sambungku lagi.

Aku dan Jimin kembali berjalan menuju loker terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil buku tugas besok. Saat kubuka lokerku, aku melihat sebuah kertas berwarna biru yang di lipat. Kuambil kertas itu dan kubuka lipatannya.

 _ **Annyeong Taehyung Sunbae**_

 _ **Sunbae, kudengar kau akan menjadi salah satu murid yang akan mengikuti kompetisi dance antar sekolah. Apa aku benar? Kuharap yang kudengar itu benar**_

 _ **Fighting sunbae, aku yakin kau pasti bisa^^**_

 _ **PJ -Neo Hoobae-**_

Aku membaca surat itu dalam diam hingga membuat Jimin melihat kearahku. "Wow, kau mendapat surat itu lagi? Apa kali ini isinya?" ucap Jimin lalu mengambil surat yang berada di tanganku.

"Daebak, dia benar-benar stalkermu Tae. Padahal kau baru di beritau hari ini dan itu juga baru beberapa orang saja yang tau" ucap Jimin setelah membaca surat itu.

Memang benar apa kata Jimin, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendapat surat dengan pengirim 'PJ' dan dia selalu tau semua hal tentangku. Bahkan saat aku terluka karena bertanding basket pun hari itu juga aku menemukan obat dan surat dengan inisial pengirim 'PJ'. Padahal saat itu hanya pertandingan antara anggota tim basket saja dan tidak ada orang lain selain tim basket yang tau mengenai hal itu.

PJ, dia benar-benar membuatku penasaran selama 3 bulan ini. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa tau semua tentangku? Memikirkan ini membuatku pusing. Kuambil surat yang berada di tangan Jimin, lalu kumasukan kedalam tas. "Ayo pulang, sudah semakin sore" ajakku pada Jimin.

Baru beberapa langkah kulangkahkan kakiku, kini kakiku kembali berhenti melihat orang yang berada di hadapanku saat ini. "A-anny-annyeong s-s-sunbae" cih dasar gagap. Hanya mengucapkan itu saja tidak bisa? Bodoh.

Dia Park Sooyoung, gadis dengan rambut ikat dua dan menggunakan kacamata bulat yang menyangkut di hidungnya. Jangan lupakan bajunya yang kebesaran yang di gunakannya. Dia gadis yang paling aku hindari. Kenapa? Kalian liat saja penampilannya yang culun seperti itu. Coba saja kalian bayangkan aku, Kim Taehyung bersebelahan dengannya, gadis culun sepertinya, benar-benar tidak pantas. Kuharap kalian tidak benar-benar membayangkannya.

Ini kesekian kalinya dia menyapaku dan kesekian kalinya juga dia membuatku kesal dengan muncul di hadapanku. "Pikyeo" dia masih diam berdiri di tempatnya. Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Ne?" dia benar-benar tuli rupanya.

"Neo arra? Pikyeo!" ucapku lagi dengan meninggikan suaraku.

Dia terlihat terkejut dengan nada suaraku yang tinggi. "Yak! Taehyung berhentilah bersikap seperti itu padanya" ucap Jimin sambil menyentuh pundakku.

"Mianhae Sooyoung-ssi, bisakah kami lewat? Kami harus pulang sekarang" selalu seperti ini. Park Jimin bodoh, untuk apa berbicara baik-baik dengan orang sepertinya.

"Ah nde sunbae, mianhae membuat kalian berhenti di sini" ucap Sooyoung sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Benar-benar seperti orang polos, aku yakin sebenarnya dia tidak seperti ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kembali setelah melihat Sooyoung menyingkir dari hadapanku meninggalkan Jimin yang entah berbicara apa lagi pada gadis culun itu. Kudengar kembali Jimin memanggil namaku di belakang sana hingga dia berhenti di depanku. "Yak! Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu padanya!" ucap Jimin padaku dengan nada suara yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Lalu aku harus seperti apa? Bersikap baik padanya? Jangan harap aku melakukan itu lagi pada orang sepertinya"

"Jangan menilai semua orang berpenampilan seperti itu sama Tae. Dia dan Wonwoo berbeda. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu padanya" dia mulai bersikap seperti ibuku lagi.

Inilah yang menjadi alasan sebenarnya aku membenci Sooyoung. Aku yakin penampilannya itu palsu sama seperti Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo, lelaki culun di sekolahku sebelum dia di keluarkan. Penampilannya yang lugu dan polos menutupi sifat aslinya. Dia mencuri flashdisk yang berisi kunci jawaban dan menuduhku yang mengambilnya saat guru mengetahui kalau flashdisknya hilang.

Untung saja saat itu ada yang merekam saat Wonwoo mengambil flashdisk itu. Sejak saat itu aku menganggap orang yang berpenampilan culun sama saja dan sebisa mungkin aku menghindari orang seperti itu.

 **-Regret-**

Sial! Hari ini aku benar-benar sial. Aku terlambat datang ke sekolah yang membuatku harus keliling lapangan 20 kali. Han Saem benar-benar gila, apa dia tidak berpikir sebelum memberi hukuman. Dia menyuruhku mengelilingi lapangan sekolah yang luas seperti ini. Ini pasti memakan waktu hingga jam istirahat. Dasar guru botak menyebalkan, biar kusumpahi agar rambutnya tidak pernah tumbuh lagi!

Benar saja seperti perkiraanku, tepat setelah 5 menit aku menyelesaikan hukumanku, bel istirahat berbunyi. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lokerku untuk mengambil baju ganti. Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan baju penuh keringat seperti ini. Yang ada orang lain akan mengatakan aku bau.

Surat, lagi-lagi aku mendapatkan surat dengan warna biru yang kali ini beserta minuman di atasnya. Bisa kupastikan ini pasti dari orang yang sama. Kuambil surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

 _ **Annyeong Taehyung sunbae**_

 _ **Hari ini aku melihatmu sedang berkeliling lapangan. Apa kau terlambat? Kau pasti lelahkan sunbae? Aku membelikan minuman ini untukmu. Kuharap ini bisa mengembalikan tenagamu kembali^^**_

 _ **PJ -Neo Hoobae-**_

Dia memperhatikanku tadi? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Kalau saja aku menyadarinya mungkin aku bisa tau siapa pengirim PJ selama ini. Aku terlalu fokus memaki guru botak itu hingga tidak menyadari ada orang lain.

Sudahlah mungkin nanti aku akan mengetahui siapa dia. Kuambil minuman itu dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ke ruang ganti.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian aku langsung berjalan menuju kelas. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kantin. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat di kelas. Hari ini sungguh akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

 **-Regret-**

Kompetisi dance tinggal 1 minggu lagi, dan hari ini aku dan yang lain harus latihan dari pagi hingga pulang nanti yang mengharuskan kami ijin dari kelas. Benar-benar menyusahkan, kenapa juga aku harus ikut serta dalam kompetisi ini. Sudah 2 jam kami berlatih dan Kim Saem belum membiarkan kami istirahat. Kenapa semua guru di sekolah ini benar-benar kejam. "Baiklah kita istirahat lebih dulu. Satu jam lagi saya mau kalian sudah harus berada di sini kembali dan kita akan memulai latihan lagi" ucap Kim Saem pada akhirnya.

"Ne" ucap kami semua.

Tidak membuang waktu lagi, aku langsung berdiri dari tempatku. "Jimin aku ke kantin lebih dulu" ucapku. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku sudah melangkahkan kaki menuju loker terlebih dulu untuk mengambil uangku.

Surat, lagi-lagi surat ini yang menyapaku setiap aku membuka loker. Semenjak aku akan ikut kompetisi dance, surat ini selalu ada di lokerku setiap hari. Hari ini surat di sertai dengan kotak makan dan obat? Langsung saja kubuka surat itu saat itu juga.

 _ **Annyeong Taehyung sunbae**_

 _ **Kudengar mulai hari ini kau akan latihan dari pagi hingga hari kompetisi nanti. Aku yakin usahamu latihan selama ini tidak akan sia-sia.**_

 _ **Hari ini aku membuatkanmu bekal makan, semoga kau suka sunbae dan jangan lupa minum vitamin yang kuberikan. Kuharap kau menjaga kesehatanmu sunbae^^**_

 _ **PJ -Neo Hoobae-**_

Kubuka kotak makan yang di berikan olehnya. Daebak! Bagaimana dia bisa tau aku menyukai seafood? Yang kutau di sekolah ini hanya Jimin yang mengetahui kalau aku suka seafood. Dia benar-benar tau semua tentangku. Kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran.

 **-Regret-**

Surat-surat itu selalu ada setiap harinya hingga hari ini surat itu kembali ada. Tapi kali ini berbeda, dia menyertakan amplop? Kubaca surat itu, masih dengan pengirim orang yang sama.

 _ **Annyeong Taehyung Sunbae**_

 _ **Usahamu latihan selama 1 bulan ini tidak sia-sia. Aku sudah yakin kalian akan berhasil sunbae dan akhirnya kalian menang membawa penghargaan juara pertama. Aku yakin kau sangat senang dengan kemenangan ini. Aku bisa melihatnya dari senyummu saat mendengar sekolah kita yang menjadi juara pertama.**_

 _ **Chukkae sunbae^^**_

 _ **PJ -Neo Hoobae-**_

Saat kubuka amplop putih itu, ternyata isinya foto-fotoku saat berada di kompetisi. Bahkan fotoku saat tersenyum mendengar nama sekolahku yang menjadi juara pun ada di sana. Dia datang? Lalu kenapa tidak menghampiriku? Sampai kapan dia akan merahasiakan identitasnya?

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku cepat pulang dari pada ketinggalan bus yang menuju rumahku. Hari ini aku tidak membawa motorku, lebih tepatnya motorku sedang rusak. Sialnya Jimin meninggalkanku dan pulang lebih dulu. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar gerbang menuju ke seberang jalan hingga suara klakson mobil membuatku menoleh. Aku hanya terdiam karena terkejut hingga seseorang mendorong badanku kedepan dan…

 **BRAK!**

Terdengar suara tabrakan di belakangku. Siapa yang menolongku? Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kerumunan orang-orang itu. Sooyoung? Dia yang menyelamatkanku? Tapi kenapa? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan melintas di pikiranku hingga mobil ambulan datang dan membawa Sooyoung ke rumah sakit.

 **-Regret-**

Sudah 1 minggu semenjak Sooyoung menyelamatkanku. Semenjak saat itu juga surat-surat itu tidak pernah terlihat lagi di lokerku. Ini benar-benar aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba surat itu berhenti datang. Aku terus memikirkan hal ini semenjak 3 hari yang lalu.

 **~Taehyung POV End~**

 **~Jimin POV~**

Sejak kemarin Taehyung benar-benar menyebalkan, dia terus-terusan berbicara tentang surat yang sudah tidak pernah datang lagi di lokernya semenjak 1 minggu yang lalu dan sungguh itu membuatku ingin menempelkan lem pada mulutnya. Tidak bisakah dia berbicara seperti itu sekali saja?

Memang ini terdengar aneh karena surat itu tidak ada lagi semenjak Sooyoung menyelamatkan. Semenjak Taehyung tadi pagi berkata, ' _Ini aneh Park Jimin. Coba kau pikirkan kenapa dia berhenti mengirim surat tiba-tiba, dan lagi itu bersamaan dengan Sooyoung yang tidak terlihat 1 minggu ini. Apa dia masih di rumah sakit? Tapi kenapa sangat lama?'._

Perkataan Taehyung membuatku curiga kalau Sooyoung-lah pengirim surat selama ini. Sooyoung-lah pemilik inisial PJ itu. Tapi yang membuatku ragu, PJ? Inisial itu tidak bisa di hubungkan dengan nama Sooyoung. PJ dan Park Sooyoung, terlihat tidak ada hubungannya. Apa dia memiliki nama panggilan?

Disinilah aku berakhir, di depan pintu kelas Sooyoung. Baru saja aku ingin masuk tapi sebuah suara menghentikanku. " _Aku benar-benar kasihan dengan Sooyoung. Dia masih mau menyelamatkan Taehyung, padahal Taehyung benar-bebar tidak menyukainya dan berlaku kasar. Bahkan karena menyelamatkan Taehyung dia sampai koma seperti ini"_ ucap suara itu yang entah milik siapa. Sooyoung koma?

 _"Tapi apa kalian tau, aku sering melihat Sooyoung sedang berdiri di depan loker Taehyung"_ Taehyung? Untuk apa Sooyoung berdiri di depan loker milik Taehyung?

 _"Aku juga pernah melihat Sooyoung berlari ke kantin membeli minum tapi anehnya saat ke kelas dia tidak membawa apapun. Dia juga pernah membawa kotak makan, tapi saat pulang aku tidak melihat dia membawa kotak makan itu lagi"_ tunggu, minuman? Kotak makan? Bukankah itu juga yang di berikan si pengirim surat pada Taehyung?

Baru saja aku ingin mendengarkan kembali pembicaraan mereka hingga sebuah suara menghentikan niatku. "Permisi sunbae" kubalikkan badanku menghadap kearah pemilik suara.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil melihat kearahnya

"Kau menghalangi jalan sunbae" ucapnya hati-hati. Ah benar, aku berdiri tepat di pintu masuk.

Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh berdiri di sini. Tunggu, tapi dia kan anak kelas 1. Kenapa dia berada di area anak kelas 2? Dan lagi dia ingin masuk ke kelas anak kelas 2? "Kau ingin apa ke sini?" tanyaku

"Ah ini, aku ingin mengembalikan novel milik Sooyoung eonni" milik Sooyoung?

"Bisa kulihat sebentar?" hoobae di hadapanku benat-benar bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan bingung yang di berikan olehnya. Aku harus memastikan apa Sooyoung itu PJ atau bukan. Mungkin saja ada petunjuk di sana. "Ah ne sunbae" ijinnya. Kuambil novel yang berada di tangannya. Kubuka sampul novel itu hingga terlihat sebuah tulisan

 _ **Joy's Mine**_

Joy? Dia bilang ini milik Sooyoung. Tapi kenapa di sini tertulis punya Joy? "Joy? Kau bilang ini punya Sooyoung" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Ah Joy adalah nama panggilan Sooyoung eonni. Hanya orang terdekatnya saja yang mengetahuinya" jelasnya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Kubuka halaman akhir novel ini dan melihat sebuah tulisan tangan kembali.

 _ **I am a black pearl**_

 _ **But I'm so stupid that dared to love anyone like him very much and it's hard for me to reach**_

 _ **-PJ-**_

Tunggu, PJ? Dan tulisan ini? Sooyoung benar-benar si pemilik surat? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini. Taehyung bahkan sudah terlalu jahat padanya tapi dia tetap peduli pada Taehyung? "Bisa kupinjam ini?" tanyaku pada hoobae itu.

 **~Jimin POV End~**

 **-Regret-**

 **~Taehyung POV~**

 **Brak!**

Sebuah novel terlempar tepat berada di depanku. Siapa orang gila yang melempar novel ini? Kualihkan pandanganku kearah samping. Jimin? Ternyata dia benar-benar sudah gila sampai dia melempar novel ini padaku tanpa alasan. "Kenapa kau melempar novel ini? Dan sejak kapan kau membaca novel?" tanyaku padanya.

"Sejak kapan aku membaca novel itu tidak penting. Kau lihat halaman pertama dan terakhir novel itu" dia mulai memerintahku. Tapi kenapa dia terlihat sangat serius?

Kuturuti apa yang di perintahkan Jimin, hingga saat aku melihat halaman terakhir mampu membuatku membulatkan mata. PJ? Dan ini, aku masih ingat jelas ini tulisannya. "Kau benar-benar akan menyesal Kim Taehyung. Benar-benar menyesal" menyesal? Apa maksud Jimin?

"Yak menyesal apa maksudmu? Dan buku ini milik siapa? Dia yang selama ini mengirimi aku surat bukan?" tanyaku pada Jimin bertubi-tubi.

"Ya pemilik novel itu yang selama ini mengirimimu surat. Kau juga pasti menyadarinya hanya dengan melihat tulisannya" jelas Jimin padaku yang mampu membuatku tersenyum.

"Dan Sooyoung-lah pemilik novel itu. Joy, itu nama panggilannya. PJ adalah singkatan dari Park Joy" sambung Jimin. Ucapannya membuat senyumku memudar.

Sooyoung? Selama ini dia yang mengirimiku surat? Jimin pasti berbohong, dia hanya ingin membuatku bersalah. "Kau pasti berbohong. Jimin, kau sedang bercandakan? Kau pasti hanya ingin membuatku merasa bersalah" aku yakin Jimin sedang bercanda seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Tae! Kau pikir buat apa aku bercanda di saat seperti ini!"

Jadi surat, surat itu benar-benar milik Sooyoung? Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Aku harus bicara padanya. Aku sudah salah menilainya dan sikapku padanya selama ini benar-benar buruk. "Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia masih di rumah sakit? Atau dia sudah pulang? Ayo cari rumahnya Jim, aku harus bertemu dengannya. Aku harus bicara dengannya"

Aku bangun dari kursiku dan berusaha menarik tangan Jimin. Tapi kenapa dia diam saja? Aku sedang terburu-buru seperti ini dan dia hanya diam saja di sini? Dia ingin membantuku atau tidak sebenarnya. "Jimin ayolah, kita cari alamat rumahnya. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya, dan ada banyak yang ingin aku katakan padanya"

"Dia masih berada di rumah sakit-" aku langsung memotong ucapan Jimin.

"Kalau seperti itu ayo kita ke rumah sakit, ak-"

"-dan dia sedang koma" sambung Jimin memotong ucapanku.

Koma? Sooyoung koma dan itu karena menyelamatkanku? Sungguh ini benar-benar tidak lucu juga dia mengerjaiku. "Koma kau bilang? Kau bersungguh-sungguh Jim?" aku melihat Jimin menatapku sendu dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus melihatnya Jim"

 **-Regret-**

Kini aku tengah berada di depan pintu kamar ruangan Sooyoung di rawat. Kubuka pintu yang berada di hadapanku dan terlihat Sooyoung tengah terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Di dalam aku melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah meneman Sooyoung. "Annyeong haseo ahjumma" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Ah nde, apa kau teman Sooyoung?"

"Ne ahjumma, aku sunbae-nya di sekolah"

"Kau ingin menjenguk Sooyoung? Bisa ahjumma menitipkan Sooyoung padamu? Ahjumma ingin keluar sebentar" pinta wanita paruh baya di hadapanku yang aku yakin dia eomma Sooyoung.

"Ah ne ahjumma, aku akan menjaga Sooyoung selagi ahjumma keluar"

Kini tinggal aku dan Sooyoung yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat kearahnya. Kulihat wajahnya yang tengah terlelap memejamkan mata. Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau Sooyoung ternyata sangat cantik? Kenapa aku sangat bodoh memperlakukan Sooyoung sangat buruk selama ini?

Kuelus pipinya yang biasanya berisi kini terlihat tirus. Bibirnya yang biasanya berwarna merah, kini terlihat pucat. Aku yang membuatnya seperti ini dan aku bahkan bersikap tidak peduli melihat dia masuk rumah sakit. Kenapa aku sangat bodoh?

Aku bersikap kasar padanya tapi dia bahkan sangat peduli padaku. Dia bahkan tau semua tentangku. Apa yang aku suka dia tau. Apa yang aku lakukan dia tau. Dia selalu memandangku dari jauh, dari tempatnya berdiri. Walau aku memakinya, membentaknya dan mengusirnya, dia tetap peduli padaku. Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja aku yang tertabrak? Kenapa kau menolong orang jahat sepertiku

Kududukkan diriku di samping ranjangnya dan kugenggam tangannya erat. "Kenapa kau bisa menyukai orang sepertiku? Kenapa kau sangat bodoh bertahan selama ini hanya untuk menyukai orang sepertiku?" kukecup tangannya, tangan yang pernah kutepis saat berusaha menyentuhku untuk menolongku. Tangan yang selama ini selalu menulis surat untukku.

"Kau tidak pantas menyukai orang sepertiku, kau terlalu baik untuk menyukai orang jahat sepertiku Joy. Ah bahkan kurasa aku tidak pantas memanggilmu dengan nama panggilanmu"

Kutatap wajahnya yang masih saja memejamkan matanya. "Bangunlah, kumohon bangunlah Joy. Ada banyak yang harus aku katakan padamu. Aku bahkan belum meminta maaf padamu.

Aku terlalu banyak bersalah hingga aku tidak tau berapa lama aku harus meminta maaf padamu" aku tidak peduli jika orang akan berkata aku gila dengan berbicara dengan Sooyoung yang bahkan tidak bisa merespon ucapanku.

"Seharusnya aku yang berada di posisimu, seharusnya aku yang sedang memejamkan mata bukan kau"

Aku tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Aku hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya erat berharap Sooyoung tidak pergi, tidak pergi meninggalkanku. Mungkin jika dia pergi aku benar-benar akan menjadi gila.

Aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku saat aku sudah tau siapa yang mengirim surat-surat itu. Saat aku sudah tau siapa orang yang selama ini membuat aku jatuh cinta hanya karena surat-surat yang di berikannya. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Sooyoung. Aku bahkan belum meminta maaf dan mengatakan perasaanku padamu.

 **-Regret-**

Hari ini aku kembali mengunjungi Sooyoung lagi. "Annyeong ahjumma" sapaku pada eomma Sooyoung.

"Kau datang lagi? Sudah 2 minggu ini kau selalu mengunjungi Sooyoung" aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan eomma Sooyoung.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Sooyoung mengalami ini karena memang sudah takdirnya. Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini" ucap eomma Sooyoung.

Aku pantas mendapatkannya, aku yang menyebabkan Sooyoung seperti ini dan aku harus menanggung semuanya, menanggung kesalahanku. "Kau harus merawat dirimu. Sooyoung bisa sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Kau tidak jauh berbeda seperti Sooyoung, kau bahkan terlihat seperti mayat hidup" aku memang mayat hidup. Aku kehilangan penyemangatku, kehilangan hidupku. Aku sendiri yang membuat diriku kehilangan semua itu dengan membuat Sooyoung seperti ini.

Aku hanya terus menatap kearah Sooyoung. Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak peduli dengan ucapan eomma Sooyoung tapi aku hanya tidak ingin lagi kehilangan waktuku untuk memandangi Sooyoung. Waktu yang selama ini kubuang sia-sia hanya untuk memarahinya, memakinya dan mengusirnya. "Ahjumma akan meninggalkan kalian berdua"

"Nde ahjumma"

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat kearah Sooyoung dan duduk di samping ranjang nya. Kugenggam tangannya erat, tangan yang akhir-akhir ini sering kugenggam erat. "Apa kau tidak ingin bangun? Apa kau sedang menghukumku Sooyoung? Kalau kau ingin menghukumku bangunlah, kau harus menghukumku secara langsung. Pukul aku, marahi aku tapi jangan seperti ini. Kau sama saja menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

Lagi, hari ini pun tetap sama. Air mataku kembali menetes. Mata yang biasanya menatapnya tajam dan benci kini mata ini yang meneteskan air mata menangis untuknya. Mata yang kini hanya mampu menatapnya sendu. Sampai kapan dia akan terus seperti ini? Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini

 **~Taehyung POV End~**

 **-Regret-**

 **~Jimin POV~**

Entah aku harus senang atau sedih melihat Taehyung seperti ini. Haruskah aku senang akhirnya Taehyung mendapatkan karmanya? Tapi kenapa harus seberat ini karma yang di terima olehnya. Karma yang mungkin tidak sanggup dia lalui seperti ini.

Taehyung yang dulu merawat penampilannya kini bahkan terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Mata yang biasanya mampu membuat gadis jatuh hati kini terdapat lingkaran hitam yang terlihat di sekitar matanya membuatnya terlihat menakutkan. Rambut yang tertata rapih, kini terlihat berantakan.

Taehyung seolah sedang menghukum dirinya sendiri. Aku bahkan sudah tidak melihat lagi Taehyung yang dulu. Sekarang yang ada hanya Taehyung yang pendiam dan suka melamun. Tidak ada lagi Taehyung yang berkata tajam dan suka tersenyum membalas sapaan orang lain.

Setiap harinya dia hanya berdiam diri di kamar membaca surat-surat yang di berikan oleh Sooyoung. Bahkan terkadang makanan yang di bawakan eomma-nya tidak di sentuhnya sama sekali. Keadaannya sekarang membuat eomma-nya cemas.

Kini aku sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, menatapnya yang sedang duduk di depan meja belajar dengan surat berwarna biru yang berada di hadapannya. "Tae, berhentilah bersikap seperti ini"

"Jimin lihatlah. Ini saat dia membuatkanku bekal makanan. Dia bahkan tau apa makanan yang aku suka" lagi, ucapanku tidak pernah di dengarkannya.

"Taehyung, geumanhae!" kuambil surat-surat yang berada di tangannya.

"Jimin berikan kembali. Kumohon berikan, hanya itu yang aku punya darinya" ucapnya sambil berusaha mengambil surat-surat ini.

"Berikan padaku Jim, kumohon. Aku bahkan tidak tau kapan akan melihatnya menulis surat untukku lagi Jim" kenapa kau harus menghukumnya seperti ini Tuhan. Kenapa kau harus menyiksanya seperti ini? Sampai kapan dia harus seperti ini?

 **~Jimin POV End~**

 **-Regret-**

 **~Taehyung POV~**

Sudah satu bulan aku datang kesini tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Sooyoung akan sadar dari komanya. Eomma Sooyoung sudah tidak pernah berkomentar lagi saat aku datang kemari. Mungkin dia sudah lelah menasehatiku.

Seperti biasa, aku selalu di tinggal berdua dengan Sooyoung dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kapan kau akan sadar Sooyoung-ah? Apa kau tidak mau melihatku lagi? Apa kau sudah muak melihatku?" selalu, aku selalu menangis jika berbicara dengan Sooyoung ataupun membahas tentang Sooyoung.

Sooyoung sekarang seolah menjadi kelemahanku. Karenanya aku menjadi orang yang rapuh seolah hanya dengan sekali saja menyentuh bisa membuatku hancur. "Bangunlah Sooyoung. Apa aku harus menjemputmu kesana agar kau mau kembali? Aku merindukanmu Sooyoung-ah. Aku merindukan senyummu, senyum yang tanpa sadar membuatku nyaman, senyum yang tanpa sadar membuatku lupa kalau aku membencimu. Bangunlah"

Kucium punggung tangannya hingga aku merasakan gerakan pada jari tangan Sooyoung. "S-sooyoung, ka-kau…tanganmu ber-gerak?" kutatap tangannya untuk memastikan. Saat kulihat jari tangannya bergerak, saat itulah aku langsung memanggil dokter.

Kulihat dokter masuk di ikuti dengan eomma Sooyoung di belakangnya. Aku menyingkir sejenak membiarkan dokter melihat keadaan Sooyoung. Kurangkul tubuh eomma Sooyoung berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Sooyoung pasti sadar, Sooyoung pasti sudah sadar ahjumma" bisikku meyakinkan.

Dokter membalikkan tubuhnya kearah kami setelah selesai memeriksa. "Dia telah bangun dari komanya. Hanya tunggu 2 jam lagi untuk dia membuka matanya" ucapan dokter mampu membuatku bernapas lega dan membuatku mengembangkan senyum tipis yang selama ini hilang.

"Terima kasih uisa-nim" ucapku.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu"

Kini aku dan eomma Sooyoung hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu sampai Sooyoung membuka matanya. Mata yang selalu dia sembunyikan di balik kacamatanya. Mata yang selama satu bulan ini aku tunggu terbuka.

Aku melihatnya, aku melihat mata Sooyoung mulai bergerak. Aku berjalan mendekat kearah Sooyoung di ikuti dengan eomma Sooyoung di sampingku. Matanya perlahan terbuka menampilkan iris hitam yang indah yang selalu bersembunyi di balik kacamatanya.

Perlahat di kedipkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang sedang berlomba masuk ke dalam retina matanya. "Joy" panggil eomma Sooyoung.

"Eomma" aku bisa mendengarnya lagi, mendengar suaranya.

"Ne Joyi, eomma di sini"

Aku melihat matanya beralih melihat kearahku. "S-sunbae?" ucapnya seolah tidak yakin sedang melihatku.

"Nde. Jeoyeyo, Kim Taehyung" ucapku dengan senyum di wajahku.

"Eomma akan meninggalkan kalian berdua"

"Ne ahjumma"

Aku duduk di sampingnya, tempat biasa aku duduk untuk menunggunya. Aku membantunya untuk duduk bersandar di kasurnya. "Sunbae sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Menunggumu sadar"

"Nde?"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya bingung dengan ucapanku. Dia, lucu dan aku baru menyadarinya. Ada berapa hal yang aku lewatkan tentang nya hanya karena aku membencinya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas? "S-sun-sunbae k-kenapa kau menangis?" ucapnya terkejut saat melihat air mataku menetes

"Maafkan aku Sooyoung, maafkan aku. Aku membuatmu seperti ini, maaf Sooyoung" aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, aku menangis di hadapan Sooyoung.

"Sunbae kenapa? Kenapa sunbae minta maaf?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau selama ini yang menulis surat untukku itu kau?" dia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Jadi aku sudah katauan? Aku pikir aku akan membuka identitasku sendiri tapi ternyata sudah terbongkar lebih dulu" bodoh, kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau menyukai orang sepertiku? Kenapa…kenapa demi orang sepertiku kau sampai rela membahayakan dirimu? Bagaimana kalau kau pergi, pergi meninggalkanku sebelum aku tau siapa yang mengirim surat itu"

Kutundukkan kepalaku menangisi semuanya, semua hal yang aku sesali. Semua hal yang menjadi penyesalanku sebulan ini. Hal yang membutku menjadi tidak peduli apa aku akan jatuh sakit atau tidak. "Apa maksud sunbae dengan orang seperti sunbae? Aku mengerti kenapa sunbae memperlakukanku seperti itu. Itu semua karena masa lalu sunbae dulu jadi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan sunbae"

Kenapa kau terus tersenyum sementara aku sudah berbuat banyak kesalahan Sooyoung. "Kau juga mengetahuinya? Tapi tetap saja, seharusnya aku tidak bisa menyamakan semua orang hanya karena penampilannya"

"Aku mengetahui semua tentang sunbae, aku bahkan sudah sejak lama tau nomor handphone sunbae, hanya saja aku tidak berani untuk menghubungi " ucapnya di sertai dengan senyum lebar.

"Mwoya? Kau tau nomor handphone-ku? Yak! Kau benar-benar stalker-ku ya?" tuduhku padanya.

Dia tertawa mendengar tuduhanku. "Tidak masalah aku di bilang stalker jika itu untuk mencari tau tentang sunbae" dia masih tertawa dan membuatku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku senang melihatmu tertawa" dia langsung terdiam mendengar ucapanku yang tiba-tiba.

"W-wae sunbae?"

"Aku janji setelah ini akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku akan membalas semua waktu yang sudah aku buang untuk menyakitimu" ucapku padanya.

Dia terdiam memandangku. Kenapa? Apa dia tidak suka? Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi? "Sunbae tidak perlu melakukan itu hanya karena rasa bersalah, aku tidak suka" kuhela napasku mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau salah Sooyoung-ah. Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai orang yang selama ini mengirim surat untukku. Kau tau bagaimana frustasinya aku tidak bisa mencari tau siapa pengirim surat itu hingga saat aku tau, aku benar-benar menyesali yang sudah aku lakukan" jelasku padanya.

"Kalau sejak awal ku tau kau pengirim surat itu, aku tidak akan menyakitimu seperti itu" sambungku.

"Kalau tau seperti ini seharusnya sejak awal aku memberitau siapa aku pada sunbae" ucapnya di sertai dengan tawanya.

Kugenggam tangannya erat, kutatap matanya, mata yang saat ini menjadi hal yang paling aku sukai darinya. "Sooyoung-ah, kuharap kau masih mau berada di sampingku"

"Tanpa sunbae minta aku akan terus berada di samping sunbae" dia terus memberikan senyumnya padaku, senyum indahnya.

"Ani, aku memintamu di sampingku bukan sebagai hoobae atau temanku tapi sebagai kekasihku"

"S-sunbae"

Kulihat matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca ingin meneteskan air matanya. "Kuharap perasaanmu untukku masih ada Sooyoung-ah" kupejamkan mataku berharap keinginanku terkabul. Kubuka mataku saat merasakan seseorang sedang memelukku. "Sooyoung" aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain hanya memanggil namanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana cara melupakanmu sunbae, bagaimana bisa perasaanku hilang seperti itu saja"

Kulepaskan pelukannya mencoba untuk menatap matanya. "Jadi kau-"

"Iya sunbae, aku mau" ucapnya memotong ucapanku.

"Gomawo Sooyoung-ah, gomawo" kupeluk erat Sooyoung seolah aku takut kehilangannya.

"Jadi mulai sekarang sunbae harus memanggilku Joy, karena sunbae bukan orang asing lagi" aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau kau berhenti memanggilku sunbae, panggil aku oppa"

"Ne oppa"

Mungkin aku belum bisa menjadi lelaki yang baik untukmu saat ini tapi aku janji aku tidak akan menyianyiakanmu lagi. Sudah cukup kebodohan yang aku lakukan hingga membuatmu terluka bahkan sampai membuatmu terpejam. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terpejam seperti ini lagi karena kebodohanku atau bahkan kelalaianku. Aku akan menjagamu. Mulai saat ini aku akan lakukan apapun yang aku bisa demi menjagamu dan membahagiakanmu. Kini kau yang menjadi prioritas utamaku.

Park Sooyoung, terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupku. Terima kasih kau masih mau menerimaku setelah aku melakukan banyak kesalahan padamu. Aku akan pastikan tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Aku menyayangimu Park Sooyoung, si gadis pengirim surat.

 **END**

 **N/A : Maaf banyak typo dan cerita nya malah lebih aneh dan berbelit-belit dari yang lainnya. Aku udah usahain sebisa aku tapi gini kemampuan aku. Semoga suka. Tunggu ff Joy selanjutnya ya /bow**


End file.
